


Voltron chatfic

by FriedFishTB



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is very very gay, Dr.bright is lance brother, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Fluid Allura, Kuran is Shiro brother, M/M, Non-binary Paige, Pinning Kuran, Shiro married Adam and Curtis, land their engaged to Matt, pinning Keith, pinning lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedFishTB/pseuds/FriedFishTB
Summary: An au where jack bright is lance brother also a group chatfic





	1. Chapter 1

- **Leg day**  created a group chat-

- **Leg day** labeled it gay-

- **Leg day** added  **mama bear,gremlin,Keith,shiro,princess,** -

 **leg day** : what’s up you unfunny losers 

 **gremlin** : what’s up gorgeous 

 **leg day** :.. fuck you

 **gremlin** : I can see you blushing 

 **princess** : I want one 

 **Keith** : same 

 **Leg day** : anyways my brother is coming home for a vacay 

 **keith** : the mysterious one? 

 **Shiro** : the one that you that you told us about 

 **Leg day** : yes and I’m so excited to see him 

 **Gremlin** : he won’t stop talking about him for 9 yrs 

 **Leg day** : oh shush it was only an hr 

 **Princess** : nice 

 **princess** : anyways y’all want some free bath Bomb 

 **Leg day** : hell yeah, what is it 

 **Princess** : a lavender scented unicorn bomb 

 **Leg day** : ooh shit is it the limited addition one from lush

 **Shiro** : watch your language 

 **Gremlin** : your such a dad shiro 

- **gremlin** changed **shiro** name to **dad** -

  **Dad** : am I really 

 **Keith** : yes yes you are 

 **Princess** : to anwesr lance question ye 

 **Leg day** : I wanted that one ever since it came out 

 **Princess** : I know that’s why I bought you one 😘

 **Leg day** : 😘😘

 **Keith** : where’s hunk he owes me money 

 **Leg day** : from what 

 **Keith** : camping 

 **Leg day** : oh he’s asleep 

 **Gremlin** :send pics 

 **Leg day** : I got chu 

 **Gremlin** : did y’all renumber a time hunk beat someone up 

 **Dad** : hunk did what

 **Gremlin** : someone was trying to beat lance up for being gay and hunk saw and beat their ass 

 **Lance** : it was the hottest moment but what’s even hotter is he checked on me to make sure i was ok 😍😍

 **Princess** : can’t relate 

 **Gremlin** : don’t be salty just cause you have no boo 

 **Princess** : I actually have an announcement to make 

 **Gremlin** : omg you didn’t 

 **Princess** : I have a crush on someone 

 **Leg day** :ooh spill 

 **Princess** : her name is Madison and she’s very cute  she has the brightest smile and I’m very gay 

 **Dad** : I know her 

 **Princess** : could you set me up with her 

 **Dad** : sure 

 **Princess** : thank you 

 **Dad** : no problem 

\- end chat- 


	2. SCP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bright no  
> Allura you useless lesbian

**Lord bright** : so I’m in need of assistance 

 **Dr.clef** :... What the fuck did you do.

 **Lord bright** : renumber how the 05 give me a vacation 

 **Dr.clef** : Still don’t understand why they did that, but yes.

 **Lord bright** : I need my original body back 

 **Dr.clef** : For what? Besides didn’t it get destroyed.

 **Lord brigh** : yes but I need it to bust my family 

 **Dr.clef** : Check with the 05.

 **Lord bright** : they said I could 

 **Dr.clef** : For your body.

 **Lord bright** : oh yeh thanks 

-end chat- 

gays opened 

 **Leg day** : I’m borrrrred 

 **Dad** : hi bored I’m dad 

 **Leg day** : why? Just why 

 **Gremlin** : and yet you wonder wow call you dad 

  **Princess** : guess who went on a date 

 **Gremlin** : a rat 

 **Leg day** : an old Russian lady who owns a farm 

 **Mama bear** : a dolled up potato 

 **Princess** : rude and it was me 

 **Leg day** : so y’all dateing 

 **Princess** : where going steady and taking it slow 

 **Leg day** : add her 

\- **princess** has added **uwuowo** -

 **uwuowo** : henlo?

 **Princess** : hey babe 

 **uwuowo** : hey ’ullra

 **Princess** :💕💕💕

 **uwuowo** : so why am I here 

 **Princess** : I want you to meet my friends 

 **Uwuowo** : hey ‘ullra friends 

 **Leg day** : hey I’m lance 

 **Gremlin** : hewwo I’m Paige 

 **Mama bear** : hi I’m hunk 

 **Dad** : sup I’m shiro 

 **Uwuowo** : god that’s such a dad thing to say anyways I’m Maddison 

 **Gremlin** : that’s why his username is dad, also there’s a lurker here 

 **Keith** : I’m keith 

 **Uwuowo** : nice 

 **Leg day** : so how was your date 

 **Uwuowo** : it was amazing and wonderful 

 **Leg day** : what did you guys do

 **Uwuowo** : she took me to the beach we hunted for seashells, she brought us a picnic and we watch the stars 

 **Leg day** : that sounds fantastic 

 **Uwuowo** : it was 

\- chat stop - 

babes 

 **Hunk of suger** : we should go on a date 

 **Love** : we should

 **Bbybirb** : how dose sat sounds 

 **Love** : good p

 **Hunk of sage** : nice I’ll take us to a surprise place 

 **Love** : uwu 

-chat end-

gay

 **Mama bear** : who asked who first?

 **Uwuowo** : her at first then me cause she was very gay 

 **Princess** : don’t out me like that 

 **Uwuowo** : she was so red and cute 

 **Princess** : sush 

 **Uwuowo** : it was honestly adorable 

 **gremlin** : aww that reminds me when me and hunk asked lance out 

 **Uwuowo** : was he blushing and stumbling on his words 

 **mama bear** : big time and he was so flustered 

 **Leg day** : don’t out me 

 **Mama bear** : but babe your so cute 

 **Leg day** : sush 

 **Uwuowo** : this has been fun and all but I got to go 

 **Princess** : bye love 

 **Uwuowo** : bye babe 

 **Leg day** : I like her 

 **Princess** : uwu 

-end chat-

 

 


	3. Lonce Pigieon and stud go on a date uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk is baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lance is wearing hunk shirt that says honey with yellow flowers a long yellow jacket and black baggy ripped jeans with fishnet stocking. The hiking trip is like an hr long

 Mi amor

**blue boi:** y’all reddy for the date 

**Green gremlin:** yeah just give me a min 

**yellow sunshine:**  We live together lance???? 

**-end chat-**

Lance walked into their bedroom to see Paige struggling with putting on a white with yellow flowers sun dress with Thor jacket thrown on the bed” babbe you look adorble” he exclaimed as he hugged and squeezed her, Paige goes red” shut”. Hunk peeked into the room “y’all reddy” he wore a plain shirt with a green jacket with and yellow baggy pants  “look how Paige look” lance says as he let them go. Hunk chuckled “ I’ll start to pack the food”. They arrived  at the hiking place, Paige grumbled “ why hiking?” Hunk anwesred “just you wait”. They hiked and on their way saw a wild deer with her young  it seemed to be simply grazing, lance took pictures and they carried on. Then they saw a lake that is sky blue clear and sparkling “wow” lance whispered, they stoped at that lake to dip their feet in water and to talk. They moved on and they arrived at a clear area p, the sun was setting and bathed the sky in orange amd pink. “So this is the place” hunk nervously say “it’s beautiful” Paige whispered “look at that!” Lance yelled and point to where lighting bugs were glowing “babe this is amazing” lance laughed. They sit their and marveled the sun set and hiked back. They went home and cuddled for the night “thanks for this date mi amor” lance mumbled and fall asleep “yeah thanks” Paige yawned as hunk blushed and laughed.


	4. The one where Adam yells at his dumb boyfriends bc they got hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Curtis got into an accident were shiro broke his leg. Matt is currently with his fam for bonding time right now ( a peak ;)))) )

“Ugh fuck” Adam groaned as he slowly sit up, his head felt like someone took a hammer and smash it through his skull. “...What the fuck” he turned to his side expecting to see his boyfriends, but the bed was empty beside from him. Adam jumped as his phone went off “hello?” He asked “heeeey baaabbbe” shiro words seems to slur as he attempted to speak “.. where the fuck are you guys?” He asked as he got up and got reddy “sooo-“ shiro attempted to say as the phone was grabbed “we’re... in a hospital” Curtis “... which hospital”,“Green”. 


End file.
